


Sparks Fly

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: VIXX
Genre: I think that's everything?, M/M, Night World AU, Soulmate AU, Witch AU, also hongbin and jaehwan are twins, also the cutest cat ever, mentions of past lives and reincarnations, mild warning for blood but nothing serious, sanghyuk is a werewolf cause he in an animal aha, slight angst, vapmire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Hongbin never really gave much thought to his soulmate and how they would meet. But he never thought it would happen like this.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Cel for the hand holding while i wrote this (and then rewrote it to make it a vixx fic)
> 
> and a big thank you to Mara for editing this for me you are the best Bae <3

“Hakyeon~” Hongbin’s voice rang out through the bookstore, a slightly annoyed tone to it, “Have you seen my nerd of a twin? He left one of his weird potions sitting out and I’m pretty sure the smell alone is gonna actually kill me.”

 Hongbin rounded the corner that led into Knox Books, his eyes scanning the area for Hakyeon as he approached the front counter and proceeded to lay his torso over it.

“Hongbin, don’t lay on my counters. And no, I haven’t seen Jaehwan since he and Taekwoon left this morning,” Hakyeon sighed, placing a large stack of books on the counter next to Hongbin.

“Mmm.” Hongbin hummed as he propped himself up onto his elbows, eyes scanning the books next to him. “Do you know where they went?”

“Airport. They went to pick up Wonsik, Jaehwan told you last night that he would be here today.” Hakyeon lined up the books into a neat stack as he spoke.

“Oh yeah, he’s an Old Soul right?” Hongbin vaguely remembered the conversation between him and Jaehwan the previous night.

“Yup, he’s as old as I am. Though I haven’t seen him since the last time I was born on the west coast. When I was Declan.” Hakyeon smiled softly to himself, no doubt remembering something that had happened long ago.

“Was he there with you for your first life?” Hongbin asked, picking up one of the books from the stack to examine it.

“Mmm yeah, although his name was different. Something about the sun.” Hakyeon smiled again, a distant look in his eyes.

“What are these books for Hakyeon? They’re ancient.” Hongbin flipped the pages of the book he was holding, being careful not to tear any of them.

 Hongbin could tell by the worn look of the books that they were older than the books Hakyeon kept in the front of the store for public use. Which meant that these were from his private collection, the one very few people had access to. Hongbin and his twin, Jaehwan, were lucky that Hakyeon was a long time family friend and had given them an open invitation to his private collection. It was vast, and ever growing, despite the fact that Hakyeon himself wasn’t a witch like Hongbin and Jaehwan were.

“They’re for the council, your mother asked if she could use them for something. I didn’t ask what she needed them for though.” Hakyeon didn’t look at Hongbin as he made check marks next to something, presumably a list of the books his mother had asked for.

“It’s probably for the harvest festival next week. She’s been going on and on about it for months.” Hongbin groaned, his face taking on a certain look that said ‘ _if I have to listen to her talk about it anymore I'm going to die._ ’

“You can’t help that she’s the Maiden for the east coast covens. And you really should listen to her more seeing as you’re basically next in line for the position.”

Hakyeon gave Hongbin _the look,_ the one that said “Don’t you even think about arguing with me, I have lived more lives than you can imagine.” and it worked every time, seeing as it was true.

Hakyeon was an Old Soul, one of the oldest to be exact. He had been alive when Hellewise, the twins’ direct ancestor, was born. Meaning he had witnessed the first witches and their magic, and had been blessed by them with the gift to be reborn numerous times.

No one knew exactly how many lives he had lived, and at this point Hongbin was sure that Hakyeon had stopped counting them. The only thing anyone knew for sure was that Hakyeon had always been born with the same crescent moon birthmark on his shoulder. And no one could ignore _the look._ Not even his soulmate Taekwoon, though try as he did, he always caved for him.

“Please don’t remind me, I’m not ready to be in charge of anyone. I can’t even get Jaehwan to stop leaving his crap laying around.” Hongbin said, picking up another book and flipping through it’s pages.

“That’s because Jaehwan doesn’t listen to anyone -” Hakyeon stopped short, his face going blank as he looked over to the front door of the book store.

“I know that face, what’s wrong?” Hongbin shot up and moved to stand behind the counter with Hakyeon, dropping the book on top of the stack.

“Something’s wrong, I can feel Taekwoon.” Hakyeon’s voice was soft as he watched the door. “He’s hurt, but he’s too far away for me to hear him.”

Hongbin wrapped his arm around Hakyeon’s shoulder, something he did whenever he could tell Hakyeon was worried or upset.

A lot of people didn’t understand their friendship, seeing as how opposite they were to each other. But no one knew Hakyeon better than Hongbin did, other than Taekwoon of course.  

“He’ll be okay, he’s a vampire remember?” Hongbin did his best to try and soothe his best friend, knowing that Hakyeon would worry until his soulmate was close enough for him to reach out to him through their link.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon had one of the strongest soulmate links Hongbin had ever heard of. They were able to sense each other over far distances and hear each other’s thoughts even when they weren’t in the same room.

Hongbin trained his eyes on the door, the worry from Hakyeon seeping into him as they waited for what felt like forever, when Hakyeon finally spoke again.

“They’re close.” Hakyeon stopped fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, focusing on whatever Taekwoon was telling him when his eyes went wide, “Wonsik is hurt.”

Hongbin was quick to react to those words, knowing that if someone was hurt it meant they would need him to be focused so he could tend to whatever injuries they had.

Hongbin didn’t like to pat his own back, but Hongbin knew he was considered one of the most gifted healers of their generation. Not even his own mother could keep up with him anymore. If someone was hurt, they brought them to Hongbin.

“They’re here.” Hakyeon said seconds before the door was swinging open, the smell of blood thick in the air.

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon rushed to the door, holding it open as Taekwoon and Jaehwan dragged who Hongbin assumed was Wonsik into the bookstore. Sanghyuk right behind them with a gash on his side that looked like it might need stitches.

“I’m fine, but he’s not. We got ambushed by some outliers, one of them had a gun. Tried to get Sanghyuk when he was fighting someone else, but this idiot jumped in front of him and got shot.” Taekwoon spoke quickly, already heading for the hallway that connected the bookstore to Hongbin and Jaehwan’s shop. Hakyeon led Sanghyuk to the counter, his hands lifting his shirt up to inspect his wound.

“Silver bullets? Or wood?” Hongbin was right in front of them as they moved, trying his best to get a good look at the wound in Wonsik’s shoulder as it bled.

“They had both, but he got hit with a silver one.” Jaehwan panted, clearly struggling under the weight of Wonsik’s body.

“If they had both that meant they were ready for you, you guys should have been more careful!” Hongbin yelled, jogging ahead of them to hold the door to his work room open.

“Where do you want him?” Jaehwan asked, already moving towards the only table that wasn’t covered in books and random bottles.

“Right there is fine.” Hongbin’s answer was short as he flitted around the room, gathering different containers and tools in his arms. HIs mind already working faster than his body.

“Out, both of you. You’ll just be in the way. Plus I’m sure Hakyeon is pacing waiting to make sure you’re okay.” Hongbin shot Taekwoon an apologetic look, knowing that Hakyeon was going to lecture him about being careful and probably cling to him for the next several hours.

“Are you-” Jaehwan started to ask but Hongbin pushed them towards the door.

“Go, I’ve got this. Go make sure Sanghyuk is okay, I know you’re dying being away from him right now.” Hongbin shoved a container filled with some sort of ointment in it and a suture kit at Jaehwan before turning back to the man on the table.

He took a moment to breathe, calming his nerves before standing beside the table. He was quick as he pulled Wonsik’s shirt off of him, revealing the wound in his shoulder.

It was deep, the bullet having gone clean through, which, was both good and bad. Good, because it meant Hongbin didn’t have to dig it out. Bad, because it meant Wonsik had lost too much blood already.

Hongbin’s hands reached for Wonsik’s wrist to check his pulse, a shock going through him as he held his wrist between his fingers.

If Hongbin hadn’t known better, hadn’t heard all the stories everyone told of what it was like to find their soulmates, Hongbin would have thought he was dying.

It felt like all the air in his body was rushing out at once, his hands shaking as Hongbin felt the intense pain in his shoulder from Wonsik’s as his own. And then it was gone, Hongbin’s mind reaching out to Wonsik’s even though he was unconscious, making Hongbin suck in a breath as he saw the last thing Wonsik had,

_Sanghyuk, fighting with someone, a knife in his hand as it lashed out and cut through Sanghyuk’s shirt._

_Hongbin gripped onto his wrist tighter as he watched someone raise their arm, a gun pointed right at Sanghyuk’s back, and held back tears as he watched Wonsik throw himself in front of the bullet before going down, pain radiating through his body._

In his shock, Hongbin dropped Wonsik’s hand, his body reeling from the realization of what just happened. Hongbin looked at Wonsik, his face pale despite the deep tan of his skin as Hongbin realized he could possibly lose his soulmate in the same moment that he had found him.

Hongbin took another deep breath, pushing that thought out of his mind as he began working to save Wonsik.

Hongbin worked fast, vaguely aware of his familiar, Bandit, watching him closely from where he was perched on a shelf. The cat was ill tempered towards pretty much everyone, but was always helpful when Hongbin needed him.

“Bandit, I need some of that ointment I made last week, the one with-” Hongbin was ready to list off the herbs he had used to make it when Bandit jumped down from the shelf, landing gracefully despite his size and fetching the right bottle.

“Thank you pet.” Hongbin ran his hand down Bandit’s back before taking the bottle from his mouth, opening it and spreading a generous amount over the wound to help the bleeding stop.

Bandit mewed at Hongbin, butting his head against Wonsik’s side unhelpfully.

“Stop that, you can attack him when he’s not dying.” Hongbin said, reaching for a needle so he could sew the wound closed.

Hongbin was aware that his breathing hadn’t yet returned to normal as he held Wonsik’s skin closed in one hand, the other pulling the needle through making sure the wound was closed properly.

Once Hongbin was satisfied with his work he cut the thread, tying it tightly to ensure it stayed in place. Hongbin was getting ready to grab a cloth to clean the blood off of his skin, but Bandit had already gone and gotten one. His head nudged Hongbin’s hand before he took the cloth from his mouth.

Bandit proceeded to mewl up at Hongbin again, clearly distressed at something, as Hongbin gently cleaned Wonsik’s skin.

“I know, I know. You want to cuddle him, let me finish saving him first you big baby.” Hongbin said, rushing over to the little sink in the corner to rinse the cloth off. Hongbin knew that Bandit could feel the soulmate link between them, and was clearly picking up on the part of Hongbin that wanted to care for his soulmate.

Hongbin quickly scanned his shelves looking for his container of aloe mixed with calendula oil, grabbing it and going back to his spot next to Wonsik.

Hongbin opened the container, using his fingers to scoop out some of the ointment before applying it gently over the stitches. Hongbin tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his body as he touched Wonsik’s skin. Now was not the time to get all starry eyed over someone he didn’t know .There would be enough time for that later. For now Hongbin had to make sure Wonsik actually survived.

Hongbin allowed himself a quick once over of the rest of Wonsik’s body, checking him for any other injuries. When he was satisfied that there were no more life threatening wounds, Hongbin went and grabbed the blanket Jaehwan had left on the small daybed to cover him with.

Bandit didn’t waste any time in jumping up onto the table, his tail wrapping protectively around Wonsik’s head as he laid down above him. The only sound in the room was the content purring coming from Bandit as Hongbin looked down at Wonsik.

There was a pang in his chest as Hongbin watched the gentle rise and fall of Wonsik’s chest, worry filling him as Wonsik’s breathing hitched for a moment, only to even back out.

Hongbin had to resist the urge to touch Wonsik’s face, to make sure he was really okay, knowing that if the bullet had been any lower it would have done more damage. Any higher and it would have shattered the bone. The thought that this could have ended very differently had tears threatening to spill from Hongbin’s eyes.

Content that he was safe for now, Hongbin made his way back to the bookstore to check on everyone else.

As Hongbin rounded the corner he could see Hakyeon and Taekwoon sitting on one of the small couches at the front of the Bookstore. Hakyeon had his arms wrapped tightly around Taekwoon’s even as he scolded them.

“You should have had more people with you, those outliers knew you were going to be there. They had silver and wooden bullets! What would you have done if Sanghyuk had actually been shot? Or if that wooden bullet had done more than graze Taekwoon?” Hakyeon’s face was turning slightly red, meaning he was trying not to cry.

“But it did miss! He’s fine!” Jaehwan shot back with a pout.

Hongbin made his way over to his brother, flicking his forehead as he sat down next to him on the other couch. “Leave Hakyeon alone, you know how he gets when you guys do dumb shit and get hurt. Let him have his overprotective moment.”

Hongbin knew better than anyone that as the oldest of them, Hakyeon was overly protective of all of them. He also knew that trying to argue with Hakyeon usually didn’t work.

“Why do you always take his side!” Jaehwan whined, his face looking like a kicked puppy.

“Because he’s usually right, you should have had more people with you today.” Hongbin said.

“Having more people wouldn’t have changed the fact that they were ready for us though.” Jaehwan said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice as he looked at the floor.

The room went silent as they all took in what Jaehwan said. The outliers had known they would be bringing Wonsik from the airport that morning, and where to be to ambush them.

They had been getting cockier and more trigger happy as the harvest festival got closer. Which happened every year since the night world became public knowledge.

For the most part, humans and night worlders had been living peacefully for years. New laws had been made by the joint council, and had been accepted by the majority of people. But there were still some people on both sides that didn’t agree with it.

The outliers being the most prominent. They were a group of humans that thought all night worlders were a curse that needed to be removed. Ex hunters that still believed murdering night worlders was acceptable because in their eyes, they weren’t human.

It was something that hung over everyone constantly. Especially those with human soulmates. Outliers hated them the most for some reason, and made them their targets more often than anyone else. So it was needless to say that Hakyeon got antsy whenever his soulmate was in danger because of them. He hadn’t been too keen on the idea of Taekwoon being part of the group that would be bringing Wonsik here. The joint council wanted Wonsik to take the spot of Lady Hannah, who had stepped down a few months ago.

Hannah was an old soul (is old soul supposed to be capitalized or not?) like Hakyeon, who had lived many lives, and been there from the beginning. And it was part of the law that every house of the night world had someone to represent them on the council.

After Hakyeon had turned down the offer, Wonsik had been their next choice. He was all too eager to say yes and to help make a difference, even if it meant leaving California to come to Boston.

They had known that the outliers would try something, but they didn’t think they would try to attack them in broad daylight.

“Where did Sanghyuk go?” Hongbin said, finally noticing that he wasn’t in his usual spot next to Jaehwan.

“He went to go tell the council what happened.” Jaehwan muttered from next to Hongbin. His body sinking further into the couch as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well that would explain why you’re in such a bad mood then.” Hongbin snorted, laughing at Jaehwan as he let out of puff of annoyed air.

Sanghyuk was the only person who could keep Jaehwan from being so sour, s. Something that everyone was thankful for. It had been a small miracle when Jaehwan found him, and even bigger miracle that as Jaehwan’s soulmate Sanghyuk could keep Jaehwan from being a total ass all the time.

“How’s Wonsik doing?” Taekwoon asked as he tried to pry his arm from Hakyeon’s grip, failing miserably as Hakyeon held on tighter.

Hongbin sighed, trying to keep his face neutral as he spoke. Hongbin didn’t want anyone to know that Wonsik was his soulmate yet. Especially when Hongbin was still waiting for him to wake up.

“He’ll live, the bullet went through clean and didn’t hit any bones. But he lost a lot of blood, and will probably be out for a while. I left Bandit with him just in case.”

Jaehwan made a sound like a scoff and Hongbin slapped his leg.

“What! Bandit is more likely to bite him than anything else. He bit me this morning!” Jaehwan rubbed at the spot Hongbin had hit.

“That’s because you held him against his will.” Hongbin said matter of factly.

“Face it, you’re just bad with animals Jaehwan.” Taekwoon laughed, his arm finally free from Hakyeon’s death grip as he placed it over his shoulders. His fingers playing with the necklace Hakyeon wore around his neck.

“Unless you’re counting Sanghyuk, our resident wolf baby.” Hakyeon laughed, leaning his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder with a contented sigh.  

“Oh bite me.” Jaehwan said under his breath.

“You're not my type, sorry.” Taekwoon deadpanned.

“That’s cause you’re type is Hakyeon.” Hongbin laughed, the heavy air around them clearing as the tension eased.

Hakyeon gave Hongbin a glare, but didn’t say anything. His mood having calmed down significantly.

Hongbin noted how odd it was that simply having Taekwoon next to him could calm Hakyeon down. His own heart giving a clench as he thought about Wonsik laying on the table in his work room. Hongbin wanted so badly to go be next to him, but he didn’t know what to do.

They didn’t know one another, and yet Hongbin felt the pull of him so strongly. Maybe it was because he was hurt, or maybe it was because he was close, and yet not close enough.

Hongbin let it go though as the others continued talking. Only adding his opinion on something when Hongbin was asked for it directly.

Hongbin hadn't realized how much time had passed until he looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down already. His attention was drawn to the half moon lighting the sky when he felt Jaehwan’s body whip around to look at something.

“Yo! Wonsik! Are you sure you should be walking around, you look half dead.” Jaehwan shot up from his spot to help Wonsik over to one of the empty chairs. Specifically the one right next to Hongbin.

“Hmm, yeah, I feel fine.” Wonsik said, a wide smile on his face as he sat down, Bandit jumping up into his lap as soon as he was settled.

Hongbin noted that Wonsik had managed to get his shirt back on.

“You little traitor.” Jaehwan whispered to the cat, who seemed to be mocking his as he wrapped his tail around Wonsik’s wrist.

It took everything in Hongbin not to go and sit next to Wonsik, to make sure he was okay.

Hongbin wondered if Wonsik could feel the connection even though he hadn’t been conscious when it happened.

“How’s your shoulder? Does it hurt?” Hakyeon asked, his attention darting between Hongbin and Wonsik’s faces as he watched them.

“Not really? It’s sort of numb, and a little sore if I try to move it.” Wonsik’s voice was gentle as he stroked his hand down Bandit’s spine over and over.

“That’s good, Hongbin probably put something on it to help with the pain.” Hakyeon smiled, knowing that was exactly what Hongbin had done, it’s what he always did. Hongbin didn’t like when others were in pain, and had crafted many different spells and ointments to help with all sorts of pain.

“Hongbin?” Wonsik asked, looking at Hakyeon, and then Taekwoon and onto Jaehwan who pointed at his twin.

“That’s Hongbin, my twin, and also the best healer around. You got lucky man.” Jaehwan laughed, but everyone could feel the awkward silence between Wonsik and Hongbin.

Neither of them spoke as they looked at one another, the two of them mirroring the same expression on their faces until something in Wonsik pulled on his heart. Recognition filling his eyes.

“You’re descended from Hellewise.” Wonsik said, his tone sure as he gazed at Hongbin’s face.

“Jaehwan and Hongbin are direct descendants, their mother is a Harmon witch. And also the east coast Maiden.” Hakyeon spoke with a smile on his face.

Hongbin had never fully understood why Hakyeon always looked so happy when he spoke about Hellewise and their family. Sure, she was the first witch, and all the stories about her portrayed her as someone who was kind, and wise beyond belief. But lots of other people were like that as well. Hell, Hongbin would argue that Hakyeon was the kindest person to ever exist.

“He looks like her. He has the same eyes as Hellewise.” Hongbin felt his heart flutter as Wonsik spoke.

This wasn’t the first time Hongbin had been told that he looked like the witch Hellewise. Hakyeon had told him often that Hongbin reminded him of Hellewise. But to hear Wonsik say it, and to say it with such a loving tone, gave it new meaning.

“Oh yeah! Hakyeon told me the story of how you loved Hellewise, but knew she wasn’t your soulmate so you two never got together.” Taekwoon said, each word feeling like a tiny dagger in Hongbin’s heart.

Hongbin vaguely remembered Hakyeon telling them the story, but he had only paid attention partially as he had worked on a spell for someone. As much as Hongbin loved hearing the history of the witches, he didn’t much care for their personal lives.

But hearing Taekwoon say those words, that Wonsik had loved Hellewise, stung in a way he had never thought something could.

“Yeah, she was the first person I ever loved, but eventually it became more of the love you would share for a sibling.” Wonsik said, his eyes still focused on Hongbin’s face.

“Well I’m pretty sure I have never looked at my siblings the way you’re looking at Hongbin.” Taekwoon laughed, “You look like you’ve just seen your soulmate for the first time!”

Taekwoon and Jaehwan laughed, but stopped as soon as they heard the sound that come out of Wonsik’s mouth, followed by the panicked look on Hongbin’s face.

“Soulmates…” Wonsik said, just slightly under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The word resonating deep in Hongbin’s soul as Wonsik held Hongbin’s gaze.

“Oh come on, he wasn’t serious.” Jaehwan laughed awkwardly, trying to ease the mood. “Right Taekwoon? Hongbin?”

Jaehwan looked back and forth between Hongbin and Wonsik, waiting for someone to say something. For someone to ease the awkward silence that was slowly building around them.

“He’s right isn’t he Hongbin? Wonsik is your soulmate.” Hakyeon was the one to break the silence, his voice soft in a way that always managed to make everyone feel safe.

Hongbin looked up at Hakyeon, his eyes filled with a pain that only Hakyeon could see as Hongbin stood up and walked away, heading to his work room as the others watched.  

“Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Wonsik said, his eyes darting back and forth between the hallway Hongbin had disappeared through and Hakyeon’s face. “Does, does my soulmate already hate me?”

Hakyeon sighed, knowing that there was no simple answer to be given.

“Hongbin doesn’t hate you, I think he’s just hurt. Being compared to someone that was essentially your first love probably doesn’t make him feel too good.” Hakyeon spoke gently, his eyes full of understanding as Wonsik took in what he was saying. “How would you feel if Hongbin told you that you looked like the first person he fell in love with?”

Wonsik’s expression looked pain as he realized the weight of what had been said.

“I didn’t,” Wonsik’s voice was barely a whisper as he looked at the floor. His heart sinking knowing that he hadn’t even spoken to his soulmate properly, and he had already made him sad. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“Go, the only way to fix it is to talk to him.” Hakyeon gave him a soft smile, his fingers intertwining with Taekwoon’s.

“I don’t know where he went though, our connection isn’t strong enough yet.” Wonsik sounded truly hurt at the thought that he couldn’t feel where his soulmate had gone.

Jaehwan sighed before looking at Wonsik, then at Bandit. “You,” Jaehwan pointed to the cat in Wonsik’s lap, “Take him to Hongbin.”

Bandit looked up at Jaehwan and meowed loudly.

“Don’t give me that, you know where he is. You always do, you tiny traitor.” Jaehwan said, a sour look on his face as Bandit jumped from Wonsik’s lap and headed towards the hallways that connected the store buildings.

“Do I...” Wonsik looked at Bandit, then back at Jaehwan for confirmation.

“He’s our familiar, even if he likes Hongbin more than he likes me. But he’ll show you where to go.” Jaehwan sighed, sinking down further into his spot on the couch as Taekwoon laughed at him.

Wonsik stood up, the movements slow and stiff as he followed Bandit.

“Good luck!” Taekwoon yelled, still laughing.

“He won’t need it, they’ll work it out. Like soulmates always do.” Hakyeon said, his head still resting on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“You two are gross, everyone is gross. Why am I the only one whose soulmate leaves me to fend for myself.”

Wonsik could hear Jaehwan talking even as he followed Bandit down the same hallway he had come down earlier. Not knowing that he was being pulled by the link he shared with Hongbin when he had woken up.

He could feel it even now, even though it was faint. He could feel Hongbin’s sadness, and his unease, as he got closer to him. It filled him with an unsettling feeling. He didn’t like that he had made Hongbin upset, and wished he had realized who he was sooner. He never would have said the things he had if he had known.

He was shocked to see Hongbin grinding what smelled like lavender and honey into a mortar bowl, rather violently, while mumbling to himself. (me, thinking about hongbin’s arms as he grinds lavender and honey together *stares wistfully*)

Wonsik took this chance to look at him, to see Hongbin in his element as he tossed more herbs into his bowl and ground them together.

He took in the way Hongbin’s eyes were focused on what he was doing, even as he reached for new things, and the way he radiated confidence in what he was doing.

Hongbin held himself in a way that told anyone who saw him that he was in charge, that this was Hongbin’s world and anyone who entered it was lucky to do so. The air around him was being commanded gently by the way Hongbin moved and Wonsik was sure in that moment that no one could rival him.

Not even Hellewise, who had been so headstrong and strong willed, but at the same time those were the things that ultimately lead to her death. He remembered the way she had refused to let anyone help her, even when she faced the strength of her own sister. Hellewise had been stubborn in a way that left her secluded to those around her. Her emotions taking control over her rationality and being her greatest weakness.

Wonsik couldn’t help but look at Hongbin in awe, realizing that he hadn’t let his emotions do what Hellewise had so often done. Hongbin didn’t lash out at the people closest to him, even when he would have had every reason to do so.

Wonsik didn’t know how long he had stood there for just watching Hongbin. He was so lost in thought that it took Hongbin saying his name multiple times to get his attention.

“What?” Wonsik asked, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment that he had been caught staring.

Hongbin sighed, putting down the bottle he had been holding when he had noticed Wonsik watching him.

“I asked if you were in any pain.” Hongbin said, his eyes scanning Wonsik for any discomfort.

“Oh, no. I’m not in any pain. I mean, it stings a little bit, but nothing unbearable.” Wonsik smiled, and it pulled at Hongbin. They both knew that Hongbin didn’t need to ask if he was in pain. Hongbin would have been able to feel it if he was.

“Then why...”

“Am I here?” Wonsik finished the thought for him, Hongbin’s expression giving his worry away. “I wanted to talk to you, to apologize for what I said.”

Hongbin looked at him, his eyes taking in the expression he was wearing. Hongbin had never had anyone look at him that way. With so much simple kindness and love and worry all at once. It scared him to know that someone could love him that much, and that Hongbin could love them back in the same way.

“Why would you need to apologize? You didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t know-”

“I should have though! I should have been able to feel it the moment I saw you. The connection had already been made, but I thought I had dreamt it, or was just remembering it. But I felt you, when you were holding my wrist.” Wonsik moved closer to the table Hongbin was behind, standing on the other side to give him space as he spoke.

“I could feel the connection being made when you saw what happened,  but I thought I was just delirious from the pain.” Wonsik’s body was tingling with how close he was to his soulmate, begging him to just reach out and hold Hongbin as he stared back at him.

Wonsik could feel all of the emotions running through Hongbin, the confusion mixed with relief. He could feel the sadness begin to ebb away slowly as Hongbin looked up at him, and then back down at the table.

And that’s when it hit him, when he felt what Hongbin was feeling.

“Your eyes,”

“Are the same as Hellewise, your first love.” Hongbin said, his voice even as he spoke, but Wonsik could feel what Hongbin was holding back.

He could feel that Hongbin thought that was why Wonsik had been staring at him in the bookstore. That it was the reason Wonsik was here now, because Hongbin reminded him of Hellewise.

Wonsik wanted so badly to find the right words to say, to let Hongbin know that that wasn’t why he had been staring. Wonsik wanted him to know he had been unable to look away because he had been drawn to Hongbin, even without knowing Hongbin was his soulmate. That it wasn’t his eyes that had made Wonsik realize Hongbin was related to Hellewise, that it had been something inside of him.

Wonsik wanted Hongbin to know that he hadn’t even realized their eyes had been the same color until Hakyeon had told him that Hongbin was a direct descendant of the girl he had been so close to as a child, and had lost too early due to her own arrogance.

But Wonsik couldn’t find the words to say this, because words would never be able to describe the pull he felt towards Hongbin even now. He had lived more lives than he could count, and yet he had never felt anything like this.

“It’s okay, I understand. It’s weird to all of a sudden have someone you're bound to by fate and that you can’t change it. You don’t have to say anything.” Hongbin smiled up at Wonsik, but he knew Hongbin didn’t mean it, that it was forced for Wonsik’s sake.

Because Hongbin didn’t understand, he didn’t know how wrong he was.

So he reached his hand out, slowly, and slid it over Hongbin’s. Letting him see the way Wonsik saw him.

Wonsik felt Hongbin gasp, his hand jerking back slightly in surprise but staying where it was under Wonsik’s.

Wonsik let Hongbin see, let him feel, that he had been aware of Hongbin even when Taekwoon and the others had dragged him into the bookstore. Wonsik had felt Hongbin’s presence, but didn’t have the strength in him to recognize him yet.

He let Hongbin feel what he had felt when Hongbin held his wrist in his hands, how warm and safe he felt, even though he was bleeding out.

“I, Wonsik.” Hongbin tried to tell him it was okay, but Wonsik just held onto Hongbin’s hand tighter, a warmth filling his chest as Hongbin turned his hand so that his palm was pressed to Wonsik’s. Their fingers lacing together as their souls came together, forming a link.

Wonsik watched as Hongbin saw Wonsik waking up, dazed, but somehow comforted with Bandit wrapped protectively around his head.

“He knew, he knew you were my soulmate and wouldn’t leave you.” Hongbin said, his voice soft as Bandit jumped up onto the table next to them. His head nudging their linked hands.

“He’s part of you, of course he would know.” Wonsik reached his hand out to scratch behind Bandit’s ear, a soft purr filling the space between them. “He’s a good familiar, he took me to you. After I woke up. I was confused, and he kept nudging me and winding between my legs until I followed him.”

Wonsik used his mind to tug the link between them, showing Hongbin how he had followed Bandit into the bookstore. He let Hongbin see how he had been drawn to him even as Wonsik was still coming back to his senses.

Wonsik watched as Hongbin realized that Wosik had never seen him as Hellewise, that he had seen Hongbin for himself. And only then had Wonsik realized the kindness in Hongbin was akin to his ancestor.

“But I’m not her Wonsik, I’m nothing like Hellewise and I never will be. She was strong, and kind and-”

“And stubborn. She did whatever she wanted, and didn’t listen to the people around her. She never let anyone get close to her, not really. She never loved anyone but her sister. And we all know that her love and trust in her sister is what killed her.” Wonsik said, his eyes soft as he remembered all the times he had argued with Hellewise.

“But you loved her.” Hongbin’s voice was soft, almost like he was scared to say this out loud.

“I did. She and I were close because our mothers were friends, and I looked up to her. I put her on a pedestal. But then I saw her for what she really was. Just a young witch who thought she knew what was best, and let her heart rule her head. And my love for her changed. I loved her, but I wasn’t _in love_ with her. She was my best friend.” Wonsik spoke softly, knowing that Hongbin could see the things he was remembering.

All the times he had tried to tell Hellewise that was she was doing was wrong, that she was hurting the people who cared about her by trying to hold all of their burdens herself.

“She did what she thought she had to, she was a great leader.” Hongbin said, an awe in his voice mixed with a jealousy Wonsik didn't understand.

“She was, but there was one thing she wasn’t, and never could be,” Wonsik pulled their hands closer to him, lifting them up to his chest, “She wasn’t my soulmate. I knew it then, and I know it now.”

Hongbin was shocked by the pure love and honesty in Wonsik’s voice. But more so Hongbin was shocked by Wonsik’s eyes.

They held Hongbin’s focus in a way nothing ever had before, and Hongbin felt it to his core. In that one moment, Hongbin knew that Wonsik had never looked at anyone like that before. It was a look meant only for Hongbin.

It scared Hongbin how sure he was of this, but it also felt right. It felt right to be here, with Wonsik, knowing that they were meant to be together.

And that whatever fear and insecurity Hongbin felt about Hellewise, would go away with time. Because Wonsik was _Hongbin’s_ soulmate. Not Hellewise’s. And that's all Hongbin needed really, that simple truth that the universe meant for them to be together.

“I hope you know pick up lines like that won’t work on me.” Hongbin said, his face serious before he started laughing at the shocked expression on Wonsik’s face.

Wonsik couldn’t help but laugh with Hongbin, he wanted to be able to hear that sound always. “It wasn’t a pick up line! I meant it!”

Hongbin squeezed Wonsik’s hand in his, “I know.”

Wonsik made a fake noise of hurt, his hand covering his chest as he winced, his shoulder reminding him that there was still a bullet wound there.

“You idiot, you’re gonna tear your stitches out. Shirt, off.” Hongbin let go of Wonsik’s hand, making his way to the other side of the table so he was standing in front of Wonsik. “Lemme see.”

Wonsik shook his head as he pulled his shirt off, doing his best not to move his shoulder too much. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re bossy?”

“Yes, Jaehwan tells me daily. Sometimes even more than once.” Hongbin blushed slightly at the now shirtless Wonsik standing in front of him.

“What’s the verdict? Do you think it needs to be amputated.” Wonsik bit his lip, trying to not laugh at how serious Hongbin looked as he reached behind him to grab a container, his hands moving smoothly as he applied whatever was inside over Wonsik’s wound. It smelled faintly of mint and something else he couldn’t place.

“You’re an idiot.” Hongbin shook his head as he wiped his hands off on a towel that was sitting on the table. “Put your shirt back on you giant.”

Wonsik laughed, the sound making Hongbin’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot.” Wonsik said as he pulled his shirt back over his chest.

Hongbin couldn’t help but smile to himself. His idiot. His soulmate.

Even though it scared him a little bit, and he knew there would be bumps in the road, it also made Hongbin happy knowing he would have someone to love him no matter what. Even when he messed up.

That that person would be Wonsik, and that Hongbin would be the same for him as well.

“I hate you.” Hongbin laughed, shaking his head again as he laced his fingers with Wonsik once more. His heart giving a happy squeeze in his chest.

“No you don't.” Wonsik said, a smug look on his face as he pulled Hongbin closer.

Hongbin smiled, letting himself sink into Wonsik’s embrace.

He didn’t. He could never hate Wonsik, his soulmate.

His.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i really hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave me comments and ask questions (also there is a small chance for more parts to this from other couples POV)


End file.
